


Cabin by the Lake

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Sam Carter is on the run from abusive ex-fiance Jonas. She escapes to a small town deep in the Minnesota woods where she meets and falls in love with widower Jack O’Neill, a former firefighter from Chicago who has returned to his hometown after a tragedy.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a reverse big bang that sat unfinished for three years. The artwork was a manipulation of Jack and Sam kissing in the woods. It's a shame that I no longer have the image or the name of the person who created the artwork. Anyway, I decided to finally complete this before November and the NaNoWriMo madness. 
> 
> It is now complete so all 6 chapters will be posted as soon as I can wrangle the formatting out of Scrivener.

Sam cranked up the volume on the car radio because Aretha Franklin demanded to be played loud, and “R-E-S-P-E-C-T” was a fitting addition to the soundtrack of her life. Engrossed in singing along with the Queen of Soul, she almost missed her turnoff. She needed this fresh start in Silver Creek, a small town in northern Minnesota, population 1955. Besides, purchasing a modest home with her savings instead of a mortgage left no paper trails.

A deer darted across the two-lane road. Sam slammed the brakes hard as she swerved into the shoulder. BANG! She flinched at the gunshot like sound while battling the car as it pulled hard to the right. Turning off the radio, she heard the distinctive sound of a tire rim bumping over the shoulder’s uneven surface. She rested her forehead onto the steering wheel. _It’s just a flat._ With a deep, calming breath, she used her cell to call the auto club. “Shit!” _No service_. She slammed the driver’s side door and knelt to inspect the damage to the right rear tire. Intent on the task at hand, she ignored the sound of the approaching vehicle.

A man with greying hair stepped out of the cab of a green Ford F-150 pickup truck. “Need a hand?”

Sam spun, drawing the 9mm beretta from its holster at the small of her back and aimed at his chest.

“Whoa, easy, Miss. I saw you go off the road. I thought I’d help you change your tire.”

A slight gust of wind blew open the man’s unbuttoned red flannel shirt, revealing a grey t-shirt stretched tight over a muscled torso. Her stomach fluttered, but she maintained her icy facade. “Thank you, but I’m fine. I can change my own tire.”

He stared at the gun still pointed at him, but neither moved. With a shrug, he dropped his tire iron on the side of the road and climbed into his truck.

As he sped off, Sam caught him looking in the rearview mirror. She examined the tire iron that she had dropped when she had drawn her gun. Severely bent, its days of removing lug nuts were long over for the humble tool. _Is that why he’d d left his?_ She shivered at the memory of Jonas stripping the threads while changing the spare. He had gone ballistic, and she could no longer recall the reason why. In his rage, he had repeatedly smashed the tire iron into the road. Shaking clear of the memory, she set about changing the tire, wondering how she would return the tire iron to its owner.

Chastising herself for not getting the plate number off his truck, another thought struck her. _Maybe I can leave it at the local sheriff’s office?_

As the sun set low on the horizon, a filthy Sam Carter pulled up to one of two old-fashioned gas pumps in front of the general store. She read the hastily scribbled directions stuffed in the back pocket of her jeans:

> Five miles past Nan’s General Store, turn left onto the Fire Road. Go another ten miles, and you’ll take a right onto a dirt road. It will be the first place on the left.

The realtor had warned, “You’ll want to arrive while there’s still daylight as there aren’t many street lights. Cell phone reception is pretty dodgy too. Keys are under the welcome mat.”

The bell jangled overhead as two older men stopped their conversation. Clearing her throat, she asked, “I’d like to get some gas and use your washroom, please.”

“Pay after you pump. The washroom is ‘round back.”

“Thank you.”As she walked away, Sam overheard some of their hushed whispers.

“That must be the looker Tom mentioned. She don’t look dangerous,” the first man said.

“I didn’t see no gun, but Jack’s not one to make up stories,” the other man said.

“Hush. Don’t you two go yapping your mouths. You are almost as bad as Tom with the gossiping,” the proprietor scolded.

Sam shoved the screen door hard enough to bounce the bell off the top. After she set the hands-free latch on the old-style gas pump, she washed up in the tiny but surprisingly clean restroom. The older woman was alone when she walked up to pay.

“I’m sorry about Jed and Larry. They’ve got more wrinkles than sense. We don’t get too many visitors up this way, at least not until the end of June. I’m Nan, but I’m guessing you figured that out already.”

Sam shook hands politely but sidestepped the unasked question. She could see the curiosity burning in the woman’s eyes. “How much for the gas?”

“Thirty-five-eighty for the gas. We take Mastercard or Visa.”

“How about cash?” Sam handed her two twenties and plastered on a smile. She’d call the realtor tomorrow and find out if she had listings in another town. The last thing Sam needed was a town full of busybodies.

On the way back to her car, the smell of charbroiled steak from the restaurant next door set her stomach rumbling. Dinner would have to wait. Somehow the idea of driving down an unfamiliar road with nothing but the stars as her guide wasn’t as romantic as it sounded, especially to someone who had been on the run for the last ten hours. She didn’t notice the green pickup parked a few doors down under the shade of a giant elm tree.

* * *

Whack. Whack. Whack.

Sam groaned as she rolled over. “Jonas, what the hell are you doing?” She sat up when she received no answer; the covers on the left side of the bed were undisturbed. Memories of the fight of two days ago returned. _Jonas’s closed fist aimed at her face, missing its mark only due to luck and her quick reflexes. The glass frame of their engagement photo shattering as it hit the floor._

Whack.

She flinched, remembering the slam of the front door as he stormed out, growling, “this isn’t over.”

Sam had wasted no time packing her essential belongings into the back of her Volvo. Although she regretted leaving her motorcycle behind, the engine needed an overhaul, and there was no time to rent a trailer. Restoring the classic bike was her zen place whenever things with Jonas had become too volatile. She would miss the bike, but she needed to get out before it was too late.

With her father gone and unable to turn to her brother, she’d fled. The next morning Sam called her friend Janet from a rest area payphone. Within a few hours, Janet’s real estate agent friend had called back with information on a property in a remote town in Northern Minnesota. The widowed owner had recently passed and had left no heirs. The small cottage sounded perfect. Upon her arrival last night, Sam had found the key a neighbor had placed under the mat and fell straight into bed.

Now, more fully awake, she touched her bare feet to the hardwood floor before yanking them back up. “Holy, Hannah!” Slipping sock-less feet into her trainers, she made a mental note to purchase a throw rug. Wrapped in a heavy sweater, she went in search of the thermostat, groaning when turning the dial yielded no results. The furnace could wait until after coffee. Right now, she needed caffeine.

The dated kitchen was well kept, and someone had stocked the cupboards with the usual staples. However, the refrigerator was empty except for a single box of baking soda. Good thing Sam took her coffee black. She added milk and other necessities to her mental shopping list for later. A bag of ground coffee was in the cabinet next to the stove, but she didn’t see a coffee maker. Or a microwave. _That’s odd._ _There must be something around here to make coffee._ Way in the back of the cabinet, behind boxes of blue jello mix, she found an old-style steel percolator. Frowning, she added an automatic coffee maker to her list. She ran her fingers through her hair. _Maybe things would look better after a shower_.

The bathroom was as dated as the kitchen, the fixtures at least forty years old. Apparently, the previous owner had seen no need to update. The clawfoot tub reminded Sam of the house in Germany when her father had been stationed at Ramstein. Trying the taps, she was pleased to discover the water was both clean and hot. Opting for a quick shower, she promised herself a proper bath later. Maybe she’d get lucky and find some candles too.

Whack. Whack. Whack.

 _What in the world is causing all that racket?_ Listening closely, she recognized the sound of a neighbor chopping wood. They’d been at it for hours, so the reputation for harsh winters must be true. After her second cup of coffee and feeling human again, she stepped onto the covered porch, which ran the length of the house. A wooden swing hung on one end, with a small end table perfect for setting drinks and snacks—the dark green shutters contrasted nicely against the porch’s fresh white paint and main structure. The well-manicured lawn had been recently mowed, and the flower beds had been cleared of weeds. It was charming. The kind of house she could picture raising a family. She sighed. Best not to dwell. As she turned towards the drive, she noticed a well-worn path through the trees. Maybe a walk before heading into town. She was in no hurry to be the center of more gossip. Besides, she should take advantage of the sunshine and warmer weather while it lasted.

Whack. Whack. Whack.

The chopping sounds were getting louder. Sam paused upon reaching the edge of the woods. Her neighbor had his back to her and was bent over, picking up the next log to split. He wore a faded pair of blue jeans and a red flannel shirt. She stared mesmerized as his jeans stretched over a perfect ass. Her gaze traveled up to watch his back and shoulder muscles ripple with each swing. He stood and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was tall, a little over six feet, with close-cut silver hair sticking out at odd angles. When he turned to throw the logs onto the pile, she got a look at his face. It was the man from yesterday! She took a step back, intending to flee before she was discovered, but it was too late.

The man waved, then with a cocky grin, held up his hands as he recognized her, “Don’t shoot.”

She ducked her head and smiled. She’d deserved that, she supposed after her overreaction to his offer of help yesterday. When she looked up, she realized he was standing in front of her. Not too close, she’d noticed. “Hi.”

“Jack O’Neill. I’d offer to shake, but I’m a little …” He looked down at himself with a grimace.

A bead of sweat trickled down his neck and disappeared into the collar of his t-shirt. Sam blinked when she realized he was waiting for her to say something. “Uh, I’m Sam. I’m staying at the place next door for a little while.” She hooked a thumb in the direction of the path between the two properties.

His brown eyes danced with amusement. Sam mentally kicked herself. Of course, he was probably the neighbor that had left the key under the mat. And likely filled the pantry.

“Uh, you knew that already. I suppose I have you to thank for filling the pantry? Just let me know how much I owe you …” She stopped mid ramble when his grin grew wider. Okay, so she was a little awkward around new people; it was no call for him to laugh at her. “I’m glad you find me so amusing. I’ll return your tire iron and any monies owed when I get back from town.” She spun on her heel, intending to leave.

“Sam, wait. I wasn’t laughing at you.”

She turned back towards him, expecting to see him still laughing, but instead found him looking down at his boots.

“It’s not every day a beautiful woman gets flustered talking to me.”

Sam gulped. She knew she wasn’t bad looking, but he thought she was beautiful? She felt a flutter as their eyes met. God, he was gorgeous. Never in the two years that she’d been engaged to Jonas had she ever felt so much desire. _This can’t be happening; it’s too soon._ She turned and fled, leaving a stunned Jack O’Neill in her wake.

* * *

Jack slowed his truck when he spotted the Volvo turn right towards Monticello. Glad to avoid a repeat of yesterday’s awkward conversation, he used the old, rusty, wheelbarrow that had been left next to the shed by Madge’s late husband to unload the cord of firewood from the bed of his truck. Jack had offered to repair it, but Madge had been adamant. That old red wheelbarrow with its squeaky wheel was one of the more vivid memories she’d had of her deceased husband of fifty-two years. Jack hadn’t argued; He still had Charlie’s old baseball glove on the mantle of the fireplace, and the new one he had purchased for his son’s eleventh birthday still sat unwrapped in the bottom of Jack’s closet. He shook his head to clear away the painful memory and redoubled his efforts; he needed to be finished before Sam returned from her errands. Satisfied when the pile was stacked within easy reach, he got back in his truck and headed for the firehouse.

* * *

Sam gaped at the big pile of wood next to the house. She knew she was tired this morning, but Sam would have sworn that it hadn’t been there when she’d left. The gravel driveway offered no clues. She scanned the woods for anything out of place. ‘ _You’re the one out of place. You belong at home, not here.’_ _Shut up and get out of my head, Jonas._

After unloading all her bags, Sam set to work baking cookies. Not sure of what kind Jack liked, she’d bought the ingredients for four different types: oatmeal, chocolate chip, sugar, and peanut butter. Odds were he’d fancy at least one of them. Placing her iPhone into its new docking station, she started her favorite playlist for cooking. With no one there to judge or to criticize, she sang loudly and slightly off-key. Something she never dared while living with Jonas.

Undaunted by the drizzle, Sam changed into her running shoes and grabbed the Tupperware container with the cookies. She loved to run; It was her time to think without interruption. _I’ll just drop the cookies off on his front porch before starting my run._ According to the topographical maps at the library, the path circled the small lake. Three miles, if her estimates were correct. Perfect.

Sam paced herself at first, giving her muscles a chance to warm-up. She stopped at the edge of the clearing, stretching each muscle with precision and care. With its traditional log sides and a wooden porch, Jack’s cabin was dark—its occupant was likely still asleep. The green F-50 he had driven the other day was parked on the dirt drive, but there were no other vehicles. _Doesn’t mean he’s single, Sam. Maybe she lives here. Stop it. I’m only here to drop off the cookies. Like you would turn away if you happened to see him with his hair all mussed? And if you’re lucky without a shirt…_ “Stop it!” Her hand flew to her mouth. She hadn’t meant to verbalize her internal argument. Dropping the cookies next to the door, she sprinted down the dirt path, not daring to slow her pace until she’d put some distance between her and the cabin.


	2. Two Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has been in Silver Creek for two months. She has been leaving small, anonymous gifts for Jack. Will he figure it out?

Jack opened his front door, curious to see what had been left this morning. For the past two months, gifts had appeared at semi-regular intervals. They were small things, a container of cookies, a new flashlight, a travel mug, and even a box of dog biscuits for Annie. He was pretty sure they were from his new neighbor, Sam, as they coincided with her arrival, but it was the why he couldn’t fathom. He supposed the container of homemade cookies was a thank you for the firewood, but whenever he tried to approach her in town, she hurried off with a wave and a vague apology. This morning his porch was barren, and he felt oddly disappointed. He shook his head. He considered for the dozenth time walking over and knocking on her front door but decided against it. Again. She probably had her reasons for avoiding him. Hell, she probably didn’t even like him. _You’re a coward, O’Neill. Time was, you’d walk on over and ask her out._ He flexed his stiff knee. _Yeah, when I was younger._ “Why on Earth would she ever consider going out with a loser like me?”

* * *

Sam stepped back into the shadows, her back flat against the side of the cabin. She’d overslept this morning, and in her haste to get over to Jack’s place, she’d forgotten the stuffed bear dressed in a fireman’s outfit. Sam took a job as a substitute teacher at the middle school and overheard a few children. Apparently, “Fireman Jack” had made quite the impression when he had taught the fire safety course yesterday. She had only caught the tail end of it herself, poking her head into the back door of the auditorium at the sound of the children’s laughter. Jack was on stage, doing an excellent impersonation of a couple of the Simpsons characters. It was a brilliant idea, engage the children by using pop culture references. Sam wished the fire safety assemblies when she was that age was half as entertaining. She’d spotted the stuffed bear in the window of one of the shops in Monticello and had bought it on a whim. She looked down at the bear forlornly. Sam had let her fears rule her, and now it was too late. She waited until he pulled out of the driveway, and after a moment’s hesitation, set the toy bear against the front door.

* * *

After an exhausting day at the firehouse training a group of new volunteers, Jack dragged himself up onto the porch. It was well after nine, and he figured he’d crash out on the couch for about an hour before bed. Jack pushed open the unlocked front door and stumbled over something. His right knee creaked as he squatted down to pick up the offending object. Holding it up in the moonlight revealed a toy stuffed bear dressed in a fireman’s outfit. Someone had written Fireman Jack in black sharpie on the little yellow fire coat. He smiled. It must have been from Nan’s grandson, Tyler. The boy liked to come over and watch the Simpsons or look through Jack’s telescope if the sky was clear. Charlie was like that at his age. He closed the door a little harder than necessary popped the top off a bottle of Guinness. Finding a rerun of the Simpsons on the local channel, he drifted off to sleep. The empty bottle sliding from his slack grip. Annie whined and curled up on the floor next to the sofa.

* * *

Sam had busied herself, first by grading papers, then by rereading one of her favorite books. But her mind kept drifting back to the letter she’d found in her mailbox from Janet. Jonas had been acting a little crazy since she’d left. At first, he called at all hours of the day, asking for Sam, each time more belligerent than the last; Even going so far as calling Janet a few choice names. Daniel was the first to notice Jonas’ car parked outside Janet’s house. He’d sat there every night for two weeks until Janet had finally called the police. When her friend, Stacy, the realtor who had helped Sam buy the house in Silver Creek, stopped by the hospital where Janet worked, the two arranged to have Stacy mail the letter. Jonas didn’t know Stacy and would have no reason to follow her from the hospital parking lot. Janet’s message had been clear—stay away from Colorado Springs and don’t use her cell phone. She’d ended the letter with love from Janet, Cassie, and Daniel. Sam had smiled at that last bit. It seemed like Janet and Daniel’s relationship was progressing. Daniel and Janet were her best friends, and although she missed them like crazy, she was happy they’d found each other. But what was Sam going to do about Jonas? Could she spend the rest of her life hiding out in a small town in Northern Minnesota? She wished she could talk to Janet. Or even her father.

Sam sat down in front of her laptop and opened her password-protected personal folder. She had tried keeping a diary only once when she was a teenager before her obnoxious younger brother had put an end to that practice; when he’d found it in her room and shared it with his friends. From then on, Sam had been more careful with recording her innermost thoughts. If she couldn’t call her best friend, maybe she’d find a way to email her. Jonas was not very good with computers. She opened a new file.

>   
> Dear Janet,
> 
> I miss you guys so much. I especially miss our girls’ nights—watching movies and braiding Cassie’s hair. Things here are … different. But you know me, I don’t do well with change. I’ve taken a part-time teaching job in the next town. The kids are great, but school is nothing like the way I remember it.
> 
> Yesterday, the county fire chief, the kids call him Fireman Jack, held the annual fire safety assembly. I didn’t have to attend as I didn’t have a class that day, but I was on campus to pick up my paycheck. As I walked towards the office,I heard all this laughter coming from the auditorium. So I poked my head in, and what did I see? The fire chief doing impersonations of Simpsons characters. But you know what? The kids really paid attention. They all adore him. According to one of the other teachers, he lets the kids come over and use his telescope with his supervision, of course. Most of the town will be over there tomorrow as the Northern Lights will be at their most visible, weather permitting. I really want to go, but I’m a little nervous. I act like a schoolgirl whenever I am around him. Did I mention how gorgeous he is? But I think he may already have a date. I’m so confused. I’ve never been this attracted to anyone before. I’m still dealing with all the crap I went through with Jonas. I’m not sure I’m ready for another man right now.
> 
> Give my love to Daniel and Cassie.
> 
> Love, Sam.

She closed the file and added a password for good measure. She looked at the flyer one of the teachers had handed her. If she wanted to put Jonas behind her, she needed to stop letting her fears dictate her life. Maybe she’d go over to Jack’s tomorrow. After all, the entire town would be there to act as a chaperone.

* * *

Sam refreshed the weather page for the tenth time. Clear skies, temperatures cool, but not unpleasant. She wasn’t sure if she was happy or disappointed. On the one hand, the astrophysicist in her never tired of looking at the Northern Lights. But, the thirty-three-year-old single woman with a crush on her hot, older neighbor was terrified. _What if he didn’t want her to come? Was she too presumptuous?_ Grabbing her keys and her favorite wool sweater, she set out down the dirt path.

In the distance, she could hear the rumble of adult conversation punctuated by the higher-pitched voices of the excited children. An alarming amount of smoke rose from whatever was burning on the grill as Jack poured the beer over it.

“You’d never guess the fire chief would be the cause of all that smoke,” Nan said from somewhere off to Sam’s left.

Sam turned to find that Nan had directed that comment to her. “Well, at least we won’t have to wait for someone to come put it out.”

Nan laughed. Tyler squirmed out from under Nan’s hand and squared off against Sam. “Fireman, Jack is the best. He doesn’t need anyone to help.”

“She was only teasing, Tyler.”

The boy glared at Sam before running over to stand next to Jack, who deftly put himself between the boy and the grill.

“The children love him,” Sam said.

“Yes. Jack is meant to be a father. It’s a shame about Charlie and Sara.”

Sam looked over at the oblivious pair operating the grill. Satisfied Jack either couldn’t hear or wasn’t paying attention to her conversation with Nan; she asked, “He has a wife and son?”

“They were killed in a fire a few years ago.” Nan looked at Sam curiously. “It was back in Chicago. Jack was battling a five-alarm fire on the South Side when it happened. Jack’s testimony had sent the arsonist’s brother to prison for life. The brother monitored the emergency channels for weeks waiting for the right opportunity. The fire on the South Side was a decoy, although they could never prove it.”

Sam covered her mouth in horror. “Oh, god. I didn’t know.” She thought about the toy bear and the pain it must have caused him. She took a determined step forward only to be stopped by Nan.

“Jack is a very private man. The last thing he wants is anyone’s pity. Whatever it is you think you need to say, keep it to yourself. If you want to help him, then be his friend. Let him tell you what he needs.”

Sam watched as Nan joined Tyler and the group over by the grill. She turned back towards the footpath, having decided that maybe this was a bad idea when a throat cleared behind her.

“I, uh, wasn’t sure if you would come.”

“I didn’t mean to presume …” She turned but stopped as he reached out and then withdrew the hand that was about to delay her. “Stay. Help yourself to some, well, I think it was steak before I started grilling it.”

Sam ducked her head, but her shoulders shook slightly.

“C’mon. The paramedics are already here. How bad can it be?”

She followed him over to where the food was spread out buffet style. “I’m sorry, I didn’t bring anything …”

“Make another batch of those yummy cookies, and we’ll call it even.”

She beamed. “I’m glad you liked them. Did you have a favorite?”

“I’ve never met a cookie I didn’t like.”

He patted his firm stomach, the one Sam had noticed a few weeks ago. It didn’t look like he had anything to worry about.

“It’s a deal.” Jack smiled, and her heart fluttered. She tamped down the urge to run. Instead, she changed the subject, “So, is that an Orion SkyQuest?” She ducked her head, embarrassed. She had promised herself she wasn’t going to reveal her inner scientist. She looked up, expecting to see disbelief or even anger. Jonas hated it when she let on how smart she was.

Jack, however, was delighted. “Yep. I just got it a few months ago. The night sky is amazing here, with not much artificial light. The eight-inch aperture is good for viewing galaxies and nebulas. The mirror is borosilicate …” He ducked his head. “Sorry, I, um …”

“Right so, the mirror does well with a change in temperatures. I’ve heard they’re a bit of a pain to put together.” She grinned.

He shrugged. “Took me a few hours, but some things are worth the extra effort to figure out.”

“Jack! Can we look through the telescope now?” An excited Tyler raced across the yard, interrupting their conversation.

He touched her hand briefly. “I’m glad you came. I hope you’ll stick around to have a look once the young ones get tired out.”

“Jack?”

He turned back, ruffling the boy’s hair. “I’ll be there in a minute, buddy.”

Now that she had his full attention, she started to lose her nerve. She chewed her bottom lip.

He raised an eyebrow, and after a few more seconds, turned away, intending to catch up with Tyler.

“Have dinner?” Sam blurted.

Jack waited but kept his back turned. “I can fix you something if you’re hungry?”

“No! I meant …” She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. “Would you like to have dinner with me? I mean, sometimes …” She closed her eyes, mortified. She’d made a fool of herself. The exact thing she’d been trying to avoid.

“I’d love to. How about Friday at 7:30?”

She jumped, not realizing he was standing next to her. “Uh, do you know a good place?”

“Do you like steak?” When he caught her looking dubiously at the grill, he laughed. “I was thinking of Russell’s on the Lake. It’s just past Monticello. Uh, they have other things too, and a patio.” He fidgeted.

She beamed. “Sounds nice.”

“J-a-c-k!” Tyler half-shouted, half-whined.

“You’d better go before someone loses patience.”

He disappeared with a grin and a wave.

A short time later, Nan joined her as she busied herself, cleaning up the paper plates and cups leftover from the barbecue. “You two seem to be getting on well. It’s been a while since we’ve seen him smile. It looks good on him.”

Jed and Larry nodded in agreement. One held open the trash bag while the other cleared the table. “Leave the cleanup to the married old coots. You run along and see if you can make him smile some more.”


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam go out on a date.

Sam pulled off the navy blue dress and stood, staring at her closet. After visiting the restaurant’s website, she questioned her choice of outfit for the fourth time. The only problem with this dress was the neckline. She had worn it once while out with Jonas, and he had spent the entire evening staring at her cleavage. Plus, it reminded her of Jonas, not who she wanted to be thinking about during her first date with Jack. She opted for a dark grey skirt that came to just above her knees and a blue sleeveless silk blouse. She reached automatically for the matching light blue cardigan before frowning at her reflection. “Ugh, I look like a soccer mom!” She was pulling off the sweater when she heard Jack’s truck pull up out front.

Tossing the sweater onto the bed, she hurried to the door. She didn’t want to keep him waiting. Her greeting caught in her throat as she took in his appearance. He was dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt under a black leather jacket.

He squirmed under her gaze. “I, uh, can go change into something else…”

“What? No, you look great.” She dragged her eyes from the spot where a few chest hairs poked out from the collar of his shirt and back to his face just in time to see his uncertain expression.

“No, I should go home and change. I came straight from the firehouse; I wasn’t thinking.”

She stopped him when he tried to pull open the front door. “Jack. You’re fine. Please don’t give it another thought.”

“I don’t want to embarrass you. You look hot, I mean, lovely.” He rubbed the back of his neck, staring down at his boots.

Sam smiled at the pink tint that crept up his neck and ears. She touched his arm. “Thank you. Shall we go?”

He stared at the thin, almost translucent material of her blouse and swallowed audibly. “You may want a jacket or something; it can get a little chilly on the patio.”

“I’ll be right back.” She hurried back into the bedroom and leaned against the closet door. “Oh, boy.” She threw on her own leather jacket and rejoined him.

“Ready?”

She smiled as he held open the passenger side door in a display of old-fashioned manners. She took comfort in his nervousness.

He caught her smiling out of the corner of his eye. “What?”

“Nothing.” Her grin widened.

“C’mon. Spill. You have to share with the class.”

“It’s nice not being the only one.”

“Only one what?”

“The only one feeling like a teenager on her very first date.”

“Why would someone as gorgeous as you feel nervous? Embarrassed maybe, to be seen with a schmuck like me who didn’t even dress properly.” He frowned.

She giggled.

He rolled his eyes.

And just like that, the awkwardness was gone.

* * *

Sam pushed her plate towards the center of the table. “I can’t eat another bite.”

Jack smirked behind his glass.

“What?”

“Nothin’”

“C’mon. Spill.”

“It’s just nice to be out with a woman who has an appetite.”

Her ears turned a bright shade of pink. “Sorry, I, uh, skipped lunch. I …”

Jack cut off her babbling, covering her smaller hand with his large one. “I meant that as a compliment. I hate watching a woman starve herself. Besides, the best part is yet to come.”

“Jack, I can’t.”

“It’s pie, of course, you can. Besides, we’ll split it.” Ignoring her protests, he waved the waitress back over.

“Ready for dessert?”

“You betcha. We’ll split a piece of the Fudge Pecan Pie.” He looked aghast for a second. “Are you allergic to nuts? I could order something else…”

“Nuts are just fine,” she teased as she threaded her fingers through his.

The waitress cackled all the way back to the kitchen.

“Good one.”

Except for the slight tussle over who would pick up the check, which she won by using a diversionary tactic, they shared much in common. They both loved astronomy, and Jack was neither shocked nor put off when she’d told him she had a doctorate in astrophysics. Both had a quirky sense of humor and more than a passing familiarity with sarcasm. Both were avid motorcycle aficionados, although with slightly different tastes in the model. She preferred her classic Indian, whereas he chose the late model bikes. But they did disagree on one thing.

“Cats? Really?”

“Yes, really. What is wrong with cats?”

“Well, they’re, uh, cats.”

* * *

The conversation stalled during the drive back to her place, both a bit nervous about what was to come next. Jack pushed his hands deep into his pockets as they stood on her front porch. The earlier awkwardness had returned. “Uh, thank you for dinner. Although I still think you should have let me pay.”

“Why? Because you’re the man?”

“Uh, no. Because you gave me a bunch of gifts already, the cookies, the bear …”

“Oh. Well, that was because you cut up all that firewood. It was the least that I could do.”

“Oh.” His shoulders slumped, and he looked down at his boots. “Well, ah, thank you. I should go then.” He turned to go, his eyes averted.

“Jack?” She replayed the last few minutes in her head. They’d really clicked over dinner, and she’d found herself both nervous and giddy at the prospect of kissing him. She put out a hand to halt his retreat. “Did I do something wrong?”

He blew out a breath, drawing his eyes up to meet hers. He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it even more.

Sam chewed her bottom lip. _God, he’s gorgeous_.

He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry. I, uh, I’m a bit out of practice at this. I, uh, I didn’t realize this was just a thank you. I mean, of course, it was, why would you …”

Sam cut him off by pulling his head down for a kiss. She backed him against the door, deepening the kiss when she felt him start to respond. Sam nipped his bottom lip and ran her hands across his chest. She pulled back slightly to one-handedly fumble with the lock on her front door.

Jack didn’t resist when she pulled him inside. He stilled her hands as she reached for the top button of his fly. He caressed her cheek while leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw to a spot behind her ear.

“Jack! That tickles!” She slapped at his shoulder and tried to squirm away.

Holding her firmly, he smiled wickedly as he continued to nip and lick at the magic spot. He nibbled along her collar bone. She squealed.

“Oh, god.” Jack already had her wetter than she could remember, and he hadn’t even unbuttoned her shirt. Jonas had always headed straight for her pants.

Jack returned to her lips, allowing her time to recover her equilibrium. Sam took full advantage. Taking control of the kiss, she pounced—knocking him back against the door. Wrapping her long legs around his hips, he groaned as Sam rubbed against him. Taking a page out of his book, she kissed along his jaw until she breathed into his ear. “Bedroom, now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

She woke late the next morning to the faint sounds of classical music. Tchaikovsky, if she wasn’t mistaken. Her pillow groaned.

“Sorry,” Jack apologized as he slipped out of her bed and scrambled to find his cell phone. “O’Neill.” He barked.

Sam admired the view as he bent over to pull on his discarded boxers and jeans. She stretched and rolled over to look at the clock on the bedside table. _Ten?_ She couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept in so late! Then again, she thought smiling; she’d never spent the night having mind-blowing sex either.

“Where? I’ll be there in ten.” Jack gave her an apologetic look.

“Trouble?”

He nodded. “Sorry, I have to …”

She wrapped her arms around him as he sat on the edge of the bed to put on his boots. “I understand.” She kissed his ear, making him shudder.

“I, uh, don’t know how long this will take …”

Sam sat back against the headboard, pulling the sheet up to cover herself.

He frowned as he realized how that sounded. “Warehouse fires can be tricky. It might be late by the time we get it under control. May I call you tomorrow?”

Sam smiled relieved. “I’d like that.”

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, his unbuttoned shirt gaping open, providing her a tantalizing view of his chest. He jumped as she trailed her fingers lightly across his stomach.

“You, Samantha Carter, will be the death of me.”

She snorted and gave him a playful shove. “Go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

He rose and headed for the door with a final kiss, pausing when she called out to him.

“Jack? Be careful, please.”

“Always.”


	4. Old Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some emotional baggage threatens to throw a wrench in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few months after their first date.

Jack stared down at his cellphone, his finger hovering over the button for Sam. After an amazing few months where they spent every available minute together, the anniversary of the Chicago fire threw a wrench into their budding relationship. Overcome with guilt and doubts, Jack had asked Sam for some time alone. True to her word, Sam had left him be. But had he left things too long? Jack spent the last week holed up by himself, his thoughts alternating between his life with Sara and Charlie and the last few months with Sam. Somehow Sam had wormed her way into his heart, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Jack’s gaze settled onto the photos of Sara and Charlie on the mantle. He missed them so much. Sam wasn’t the first woman he’d been intimate with since the fire, but the others had all been brief and very casual. No strings. But Sam was different. She was the first one with whom he’d felt a connection. He liked spending time with her, enjoyed listening to her passionate discourses on science, appreciated that they could sit in comfortable silence for hours.

But did he have the right to move on? Was he unfaithful to the memory of what he shared with Sara? And what of Sam? She deserved better than to be saddled with someone with so much emotional baggage. She was young, smart, and breathtakingly beautiful. What could he offer her? He flopped down onto the sofa, dragging a hand over his face. He’d call her tomorrow. She deserved to hear it from him. He rolled onto his side and drifted into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Sara playfully batted his hand away as he tried to snag a strawberry from her plate. “Get your own.”

“I thought we were supposed to share and share alike.”

She popped the strawberry into her mouth and leaned forward to kiss him before pulling back just out of his reach, laughing as the juice dribbled down her chin.

“Oh, so you think that’s funny, do you?” He pounced. His hands tickling her waist and hips, driving her into fits of giggles.

“Stop! Stop! Jack!”

He stopped tickling, his hands sliding under her shirt to caress her back as he kissed her deeply. He pulled back so they could catch their breath.

She stroked the greying hair at his temple. “You know I’ll always love you, Jack. But it’s time to move on. I want you to be happy.”

“What? Sara?”

“Jack, I don’t want you to be alone. I never wanted you to be alone.”

“Sara, I love you. I won’t betray you.”

“It’s not betrayal, Jack. What you share with her will be different, but it will in no way change what we shared. She makes you smile. I love to see you smile. Please, Jack. Don’t shut yourself off. Charlie and I will always be here in your heart.”

She was smiling as she faded away, her words echoing across the meadow. “Be happy, Jack.”

Jack awoke with a start. “Sara?”

He wiped the tear from his eye. He’d fallen asleep. Picking up his phone, he looked at the time. It was just before ten. Maybe he could catch Sam before she went about her Saturday. _I’ll invite her for a picnic, well, if she’ll take my call …_

* * *

Sam ran a brush through her long, blonde hair. This was the longest she had ever let it grow. Jonas had preferred it short, and to be honest, once he’d shown his true nature, Sam had been grateful he hadn’t had much to pull. But it had been several months since she’d left Jonas and Colorado behind, her old life fading into a dark memory. She studied her reflection in the mirror. Gone were the bags and stress lines from around her eyes. She’d felt relaxed, rejuvenated, and if she was honest with herself, in love.

The object of her affection rapped on her door right on time. She bounded over after grabbing a small cooler filled with Jack’s favorite beer from the kitchen counter. Her greeting died on her lips as she took in his appearance. He wore a white t-shirt, untucked from the jeans that hugged his legs, capped off by a pair of well-worn Birkenstocks. She blinked, surprised by his choice of footwear.

A soft cough brought her out of her reverie. She smiled as she noticed a small blush creeping up Jack’s neck.

“I’d rather be fishing,” she read from his t-shirt.

His blush deepened, “Uh, it was a gift from the guys.” He plucked at it nervously.

She covered his hand to stop his fidgeting. “I’ve never been fishing. Maybe you could take me someday?”

“You want to go fishing? With me?”

She was confused by his surprise. “We don’t have to ….”

“No. It’s just …” Jack rubbed the back of his neck. A gesture Sam noticed he made when he was nervous. “Well, Sara hated fishing. Thought it was boring.” He sighed and looked down at his feet. “I’m sorry. I …”

“Jack, it’s okay to talk about them. After my mother died, everyone avoided talking about her. It was like they thought that it would be better if they pretended she never existed. And it hurt. Because there were many good times, I wanted to remember, but everyone would get uncomfortable whenever I mentioned her. Please don’t feel you have to hide that part of yourself from me. I mean, I understand if you’d rather keep it private …”

He stopped her babbling with a gentle kiss. “Thank you.” He grabbed the cooler from her hand. “Ready to go?”

She nodded. Pleased that Jack understood what she’d been trying to convey.

They drove in comfortable silence until they reached the top of a trailhead. “There’s a nice spot about two miles in. Are you up for a little hike?”

Mesmerized by the way the muscles of his arms rippled as he grabbed a large cooler and plaid blanket from the back of the truck, she almost missed his quiet inquiry. “Lead on!” Shaking her head at herself, she hurried to catch up.

_Who would have thought forearms could be so sexy? And the way his jeans hugged his …_

She stumbled over a loose rock in the trail and plowed into his back, her hands grabbing at the first thing they found for purchase, which happened to be one right bicep and a fistful of his t-shirt.

He twisted to catch her before she fell to the ground. “Sam! Are you alright?”

“Better than.” At his confused look, she replied, “I’m in the arms of a very sexy man.” She tried not to cringe as she felt herself blush. She was never this forward. And with good reason, she thought as there was now an awkward silence between them. She was about to make light of it when he smiled. A beautiful, full smile effusing a joy she had never witnessed from him. It took her breath away.

“C’mon. It’s not far.”

Sam gasped as the trail ended in a small meadow surrounded by giant conifers. The sun streaming through the branches at just the right angle, looking like something out of a painting. A stream burbled from somewhere just beyond the tree line. Its constant murmur the only sound except for the occasional cry of a loon. Jack spread the blanket near a fallen log and began setting out the food, while Sam soaked in the surroundings. Her mind still, in a rare moment of peace.

Jack sat with his back resting against the log, his long legs spread out in front of him, silently watching, as if appraising her reaction. Something flickered across his expression, so fleeting Sam almost missed it, but it almost looked like worry or doubt. Maintaining eye contact, she straddled his legs, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Sam smiled as his arms wrapped around her knees, holding her close as he ducked his head. She leaned in to kiss him again, touched that the ordinarily confident and self-assured man would let her see this vulnerable side. Sam gently pushed on his shoulders until he was lying flat on the ground. She removed his talented hands from under her tank and stretched his arms out wide to the side, pinning them to the ground. “No. Let me.”

Grasping the bottom hem of his t-shirt, she slowly yanked it over his head, but rather than pull it all the way off, she stopped after his head was thru. With her left hand, she gave a little tug before twisting. “Now, I’ve got you, just where I want you.”

“Uh, Sam …”

She raked her fingers from his waist and over his ribs before coming to rest on his chest, smiling as he squirmed. “Tell me, Jack. Are you ticklish?” She spider tickled his waist and ribs, his squirming and bucking, creating delicious friction where she straddled him. When she found one particularly good spot, he started begging.

“Stop! Please!”

She paused and grinned evilly, “Do you surrender?” she resumed ticking that spot.

“Yes! Yes!”

“Good boy. Now don’t move.”

She slowed her tickles to caresses, her lips, and tongue following her hands. She explored every inch, delighting in all the places that made Jack squirm. She took her time, driving him mad with desire, punishing him with tickles every time he disobeyed and tried to touch her.

“Sam, please. I want to touch you.”

“Shhh. Not yet, Jack. It’s my turn.” She reached for the top button of his jeans as he stilled beneath her. The thrill of being in control was new and exciting. Jack had been an extraordinarily generous and attentive lover, so much so she that she had started to feel guilty. Today, she focused on his pleasure, and she had never been more aroused. Sam struggled with the remaining buttons of his fly, her impatience making her rather clumsy. Task complete, she gently slid his jeans and boxers down over his thighs. Sam lowered her head with a deep breath, hesitating a moment a few inches above his arousal. She flinched when she felt Jack’s hand caress her cheek, and waited for him to shove her head down as Jonas always did. When he hadn’t moved, she looked up and found a tender expression on his face.

“Sam, you don’t have to do this. I would never want you to do something you didn’t like.”

He started to sit up, and she firmly pushed him back down. “No, I want to do this.” He laid back down but continued to gently stroke her face.

She leaned into his touch for a moment before realizing her fear and insecurity had caused his erection to wane. Needing to recapture the playfully erotic mood of a few moments ago, she teased. “Hey, I don’t remember giving you permission to move, mister. Prepare to be punished.” With new flesh exposed before her, she discovered that Jack was ticklish in new and exciting places, particularly the groin area. She soon had him begging for mercy, and after a few minutes, she once again slowed her tickles to caresses. He twitched as Sam slid her hand down his length towards its base. Startled by his reaction, she ran her index finger lightly along the vein. Jack bucked and squirmed, so she did it again. And again. She never imagined a penis to be so sensitive. Whenever Jonas had demanded oral sex, he shoved her head down and told her to suck while he pistoned in and out of her mouth. Truth be told, she hadn’t had to do much, and he hadn’t seemed to care as he always got off quickly.

She grew bolder, varying her caresses’ speed, and location with an occasional light squeeze, delighted when she would elicit a moan.When she lightly dragged her finger across the slit, he begged.

“Sam, baby, please. I can’t … I need …”

Licking all along his length like the heroine of a Harlequin Blaze novel, she engulfed him in her mouth and waited for him to start pumping. After a few seconds, when he still hadn’t moved, she looked up and was amazed to find Jack straining to keep still. She smiled as she felt the control and trust he was giving to her. Sam slowly moved her head up and down while using her tongue to tickle at the vein. She felt his entire body stiffen as he held himself back.

“Sam, stop. Stop. I’m gonna …”

Realizing he was giving her a choice and deciding at that moment she wanted nothing more than to make him lose control, she redoubled her efforts. Within seconds he exploded, bucking uncontrollably as his orgasm racked his body. Sam continued to lick and gently suck as his tremors subsided before he finally pleaded for her to stop. Sam snuggled up to Jack, who wrapped her in his arms while trying to catch his breath.

Neither heard the sound of heavy footfalls approaching from the east.


	5. Jonas and the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome visitor crashes their picnic.

“Well, look at you, Sammie. I always knew the good girl routine was all an act.” Jonas yanked her out of Jack’s arms while keeping his handgun trained on Jack. “He’s a little old, even for you.” He smirked at Jack. “She has Daddy issues. He’s military, makes her really good at taking orders. Looks like you’ve taught her a few things yourself.” He stroked her neck with the muzzle of the gun. “I’ve missed you, Sammie. I’m going to enjoy catching up.” He slid his left hand from her hair to around her neck, tightening to a chokehold.

Jack tried to take advantage of the intruder’s distraction and pulled his pants and boxers up over his hips. He had no sooner buttoned the top button when Jonas noticed him. The muzzle flashed twice in quick succession before Jack doubled over, clutching his abdomen.

“Jack!”

Sam drove her right foot hard into Jonas’ knee, causing him to loosen his grip and allowing her to pull free. Logically, she knew she should run for help, but her heart wouldn’t let her leave Jack. She knelt beside his still form as her fingers searched for a pulse.

“You’re gonna pay for that, Sammie. Is lover boy dead, yet?”

“Leave him alone, Jonas.”

“You gonna beg for him?” Jonas chuckled. “You know I love it when you beg. Now, come over here like a good girl, and maybe I’ll let him live.” He pointed the gun at Jack. “You have ten seconds.”

With a last look at Jack, Sam moved closer to Jonas. This time, when he placed her in the chokehold, he kept his vulnerable spots out of reach. “Now, where were we? That was some blowjob you gave the old geezer. I thought he was going to have a coronary.” He pulled her flush against him, his arousal evident. “I never thought it would be so hot to watch you do somebody else. Maybe, I’ll have to keep that in mind when I want to spice up our routine. But right now, I need some relief, honey.” He spun her around, so she was facing him and shoved her to her knees. Pulling her forward by the hair until her face was inches from his crotch, he placed the barrel of the gun against her temple. “My turn.”

“Jonas, no. Please.”

He shoved her head with the gun. “Don’t get any ideas about using those teeth, either. Now, get to it.”

Her hands shook as she lowered the zipper of his fly. He yanked her hair when she went to slide his jeans off his hips.

“Just pull it out and start sucking,” he demanded.

A blur of motion to her left, and Jonas was knocked to the ground as Jack executed a perfect hockey check. Rolling away from the struggling men, Sam scampered towards the discarded gun. A hand wrapped around her right ankle and tried to pull her back. Jonas. His hands sought better purchase. Sam knew if he managed to get a better grip, he would overpower her. She raised the gun and fired, closing her eyes as blood and bone splattered her face. She dragged herself out from under his still form.

Jack lay on his side in a rapidly expanding pool of blood. His breaths were ragged and shallow.

“Jack!”

“Sam. Run!”

“Shhh. Jack, he’s gone. Don’t try to talk.” She rooted through his front pocket, finding his cell phone intact and unbelievably with service. “We need an ambulance. Chief O’Neill has been shot.” She looked over at Jack to ask exactly where they were, but he had passed out again. “He’s losing a lot of blood. Hurry, please.”

She set the phone down, careful not to close the connection to the dispatcher, and applied pressure to the worst of his wounds using his t-shirt as a makeshift bandage. Soon she could hear the sirens of the approaching paramedics.

“Chief!” A female paramedic named Johnson knelt next to Jack, securing the oxygen mask as her partner readied a syringe on the other side. “What have you gotten yourself into this time?”

Sam took an uncomfortable step back as the woman who appeared to be in her thirties gently tended to Jack.

“Don’t mind her, miss. She and Jack grew up together. He’s godfather to her oldest.”

Sam blinked and looked back at the other paramedic. Siler according to his jacket. “Uh …” Sam didn’t know what to say as she wasn’t sure how much Jack had told his colleagues.

Jack awoke briefly when they slid the backboard underneath. “Sam?”

“She’s right here.” Johnson nodded her head to where Sam was standing. “She can ride in the back with us as soon as we get you settled.”

Sam blinked. She didn’t think the woman had even noticed her. They lifted Jack intothe ambulance. Siler hopped into the driver’s seat. Johnson waved for her to join her in the back, wrapping a blanket around Sam’s shoulder as she pointed to the opposite bench. Sam promised the sheriff and the medical examiner she would give them a statement later.

* * *

Jack woke to a steady, beeping sound and a strong antiseptic smell. He’d spent enough time in hospitals to recognize where he was without even opening his eyes. Someone shifted in a vinyl covered visitor chair; he could tell by the peculiar sound of denim as it rubbed against the smooth surface. His eyes slit open to rest on a blonde head, bowed in sleep. _Sam. Didn’t look like a very comfortable position either. She was going to have one hell of a crick in her neck._ He tried to raise his right arm but found it tangled in an I.V. _That would explain why his thoughts were a bit muddled. Must have given him the good stuff_. He cleared his throat, but it came out as barely a croak. However, it was enough to rouse Sam.

“Jack! Are you in pain? Do you need me to call someone?” Her finger had already found and depressed the call button before Jack could muster any sort of reply. Not that he would have been able to answer her with his parched throat.

A red-headed nurse who couldn’t have been more than twenty-five was the first to respond. “Chief O’Neill, it’s good to see you awake. You had us all worried, especially Sam here.”

Jack tried once again to speak but only managed a rasp.

“Oh, sorry.”She brought a pitcher of ice chips from the sideboard along with a tiny paper cup. She handed both to Sam. He can have as many ice chips as he wants, but we’ll want to hold off on other liquids until the doctor arrives.

Jack glared at the two women. _Hello. Right here._

Sam noticed his agitated fidgeting and sheepishly held the cup of ice chips for him.

The nurse, Sandie, according to her name tag, seemed not to be put off by Jack’s bad mood. “The doctor only took the breathing tube out a few hours ago. Your throat will be sore for a time, but the ice will help.” She recorded his vitals onto his chart. “Your pulse ox is much better.” She indicated a button near his right hand. “Press the button if you are in pain. The morphine is regulated, so you don’t need to worry about overdoing it. Just press like this.” She pressed the button before Jack could stop her, and he felt himself drifting back to sleep.

The next time Jack awoke, the sun had set. It wasn’t full dark, but it was well past the dinner hour.

Sam smiled at him. “Hi there.”

“How long was I out?”

“Just now, a few hours. The doctor came by around six, but he didn’t want to wake you. He said he’d be back in the morning.”

Jack sighed. “So no chance of my getting out of here then.”

“Jack, you were shot. You almost died. They want to keep you for a few days to make sure there aren’t any complications.” She worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

“Shot? Why can’t I remember?”

“In addition to being shot twice, you hit your head on the fallen log pretty hard when you saved my life.” She fidgeted uncomfortably. “Thank you for that, by the way.” Her smile was more of a grimace than a genuine smile. “Look, I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to have anything further to do with me. I should have told you about Jonas. I’m so sorry, Jack. I …”

“Hey. Sam, look at me, please.”

Reluctantly, she raised her eyes to his.

“You’re not to blame. We’re both okay. That’s what matters.” He hated the next question, but he had to know. “What happened to …”

“He’s dead. I had no choice, he …”

“It’s okay, Sam. You’re safe now.” He winced as he tried to stretch out his arm, the motion pulling on his stitches.

“Jack! Careful, you shouldn’t try and move too much!”

“I’m okay. Just a little sore.”

She helped him raise the bed so he could sit up for a bit. “Do you want some more ice chips? Oh, and the doctor said you could probably have some clear broth if you felt up to it.”

Jack shook his head, regretting it instantly as the pain flared. _Right, concussion. Good one, O’Neill_. He turned to look at Sam, noticing for the first time how tired she looked. Not that she looked any less beautiful, but he should ask when the last time she had a break. “Sam, how long have you been here?”

She picked a piece of imaginary lint off his blanket and tried to deflect the question. “Your crew stopped by,” she pointed to the oversized teddy bear propped in the other visitor’s chair.

“Sam? How long?”

“You’ve been here for two days. They had to postpone the surgery to remove the bullets until your vitals were stable.”

“And you’ve been here the entire time? Sam …”

Further protests were cut off when two people burst into the room. “Sam, oh my god. Are you alright?” A short, red-headed womangrabbed Sam by the shoulders and looked her over carefully.

“Janet, I’m fine.” Sam tried to disentangle herself, only to be enveloped into a hug by the man accompanying the red-head. He was of medium build with floppy brown hair and a pair of oversized spectacles that kept sliding down his nose. “Hi, Daniel. I’m fine, really.”

Jack cleared his throat.

“Janet, Daniel, I’d like you to meet Jack O’Neill. Jack, this is Dr. Janet Frasier and Dr. Daniel Jackson. Friends of mine from Colorado Springs.”

Jack nodded at them. Sam hadn’t mentioned them, but then again, she hadn’t mentioned her crazy-ex either. Not like he didn’t have quite a bit of baggage himself.

“Sam, we’ve missed you. You left without a word.”

“I’m sorry about that. I had to getaway. You were right about Jonas. I didn’t want to see it, but the night I ran, he hit me. I thought he was going to kill me. I was afraid he’d hurt you guys if he thought you knew where I was, so I couldn’t say anything …”

“It’s okay, Sam. We understand.” Daniel recognizing that Sam could use a change of subject turned to Jack. “So, how did you meet Sam?”

“I stopped to ask if she needed help changing a tire, and she pulled a gun on me. Kinda made an impression.” He smirked.

Sam rolled her eyes. “Yeah, it wasn’t my finest moment. Turns out, Jack lives on the property adjacent to the house I’ve been renting.”

“Really?” Janet arched an eyebrow. “Well, you’ll have to come to visit us all in the Springs.” She turned to Sam, “How long will it take for you to get things settled here?”

“Uh …” Sam was spared having to answer when the nurse arrived to shoo them out of the room as visiting hours were over. She made as if to linger behind, but Janet pulled her along with a firm admonishment, “C’mon, Sam. He needs his rest.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” she said.

Jack tried to wave her off, “I’ll be fine.”

She walked back to his bedside and placed her hand on his arm. “I’ll see you at nine.”

Jack nodded and closed his eyes as the pain medication took hold.

* * *

“Let’s get you packed. I’m sure Jack wouldn’t mind sending anything that doesn’t fit in the car. We’ll be back in the Springs by Tuesday. General Hammond hasn’t filled your position yet. I think he was holding out hope that it was only temporary.””

 _Oh boy. Janet is not going to be happy, but better to tell her now._ “I’m not going back, Janet.”

“What?! Why not?”

“Daniel, I’ve built a new life for myself here.”

“With Jack?” Janet scoffed.

“Yes, with Jack.” Sam glared at her two friends. “Look, I appreciate you two coming all this way to see me, but I think it best if you both headed back to the Springs. Maybe once Jack is better, I can come down and visit. But I’m not leaving him.”

“Sam, I get that you feel responsible for his getting shot, but he’s a grown man, and he is well cared for …”

“No! This isn’t a duty or obligation. I’ve made a new life for myself here. Jack and I have something special. For once, I’m going to listen to my heart instead of doing what everyone expects me to do.”

“But what about your career? You worked so hard, and you’re going to throw it all away?”

“There’s more to life than work, Daniel. I did love my job, but I love teaching too.”

“C’mon, Daniel. She’s made up her mind. If she wants to throw it all away for a man old enough to be her father, it’s her business.” Janet stormed down the hall away from the two of them.

“Janet!” Daniel turned to Sam. “She didn’t mean that. Janet has missed you so much. We both have.”

“I understand, Daniel. And I’ve missed you both, too, but I’ve changed. And I hope we can still be friends?”

“Of course we can. I’ll talk with Janet. She’ll come around. How about we meet for breakfast tomorrow before visiting hours, and you can tell us more about Jack?” Sam hugged him goodbye and ducked her head back into Jack’s room to find him sound asleep. “I love you,” she whispered.


	6. Epilog - One year later ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Jack to Colorado Springs to say her proper goodbyes and get her stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm still not sure if I'm completely happy with this story, but it was either try and wrap it up or abandon it forever.

The airport for Colorado Springs wasn’t massive, with only a few gates. Still, there was an unusually large number of people waiting for the passengers to disembark.

“Oh!” Sam exclaimed as she recognized almost everyone from her old job at Cheyenne mountain. This last year had been tumultuous, and Sam had been a nervous wreck the entire flight. “What if they don’t want to see me?” Jack had been her rock, reassuring her with patience she never knew he had. Overwhelmed, she froze on the spot.

“Friends of yours, I take it,” Jack smirked as he placed a warm hand on the small of her back to propel her forward.

“Sam! Over here!” Janet yelled from their right. She was accompanied by Daniel and a young teenaged girl.

Sam hugged her friends tightly. Janet had apologized for her rude comments, and the two had talked over the phone daily. “Jack, you remember Janet and Daniel. And this is their daughter, Cassandra.”

The teen rolled her eyes. “Cassie, nice to meet you. Do you like cheeseburgers?”

Jack nodded.

“Great. Let’s go eat. I’m starved!”

“Cassandra!” Janet tugged the girl aside, apologizing to Jack as they moved towards the baggage claim area. “I’m sorry, she’s usually not so rude!”

Jack waved it off. “Nothin’ wrong with a girl not afraid to speak her mind.” He winked at the teen and was rewarded with a genuine smile.

Sam rolled her eyes and quickly finished the introductions. Taking Jack’s hand as they trailed the group, she wondered why she had worried. Jack was great with people and kids in particular. She stopped a moment. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For giving this a chance.”

“We’ll see if you feel the same way after a few more months of me forgetting to put the toilet seat down.”

She kissed him soundly. “Oh, I have my ways,” she teased before running to catch up with the group.

A stunned, Jack had no choice but to follow.


End file.
